nutrifandomcom_ko-20200215-history
1930년대의 미국 식문화
상위 항목 : 1930년대의 식문화 아침식사 Breakfast (fall menus) (p. 20-21) * Stewed prunes, corn flakes and milk, boiled eggs, toast and butter, coffee, milk. * Oatmeal cooked with dates, top milk, bacon, muffins and butter, coffee, milk. * Pears, cracked wheat, top milk, creamed codfish on toast, coffee, milk. Sliced oranges, prepared cereal, fluffy omelet, toast, marmalade, coffee, milk Applesauce, hominy with shredded dates, poached egg on English muffin, coffee, milk Orange juice, flaked cereal, scrambled eggs, muffins, jam, coffee, milk 30년대 미국 씨리얼 * Kix cereal * Kellogg's All-Bran breakfast cereal * Wheaties 점심식사 Hot Toasted Ham-and-Cheese Sandwiches, Sliced Peaches and Cream, Cookies, Egg Lemonade or Milk. Chilled Tomato Cocktails, Salmon Loaf, Molded Potato Salad, Hawaiian Coleslaw, Olives, Spiced Sekel Pears, Water-Cress-and-Lettuce Sandwiches, Buttered Nut Bread, French Peach Pie, Hot Coffee, Grape-Juice Lemonade, Milk." Lunch (fall menus) (p. 20-21) # Poached eggs with rice and cheese, Graham bread and butter, grape jelly, cocoa. # Boston baked beans, steamed brown bread and butter, piccalilli, canned peaches, tea. # Chicken or veal soup, dumplings, mince pie, tea. Lunch/School lunch box menus (p. 45-6) # Peanut butter and entire-wheat bread sandwiches, scrambled-egg sandwiches, raising ginberbread, an apple, milk (hot-cold bottle). # Creamed chicken, ham or veal and entire-wheat bread sandwiches, jelly and white bread sandwiches, a hard-cooked egg, sponge cake, lemonade. Lunch/Lunch box meals for the worker (p. 48) # Sliced ham and currant jelly sandwiches, made with entire-wheat bread, egg salad sandwiches made with white bread, apple pie, cheese, hot coffee, an orange. # Cold baked beans, Boston brown bread and butter sandwiches, spiced beef sandwiches with white bread, a raw tomato with salt and pepper, Portsmouth orange cake, an apple, hot tea. Tomato loaf salad, cream cheese and chives sandwiches, peach cream dessert, tea, cocoal Chopped lamb, green pepper, and lemon sandwiches; creamed carrots and peas, sliced peaches, cookies, tea, milk scalloped mixed vegetables (with cheese), fruit gelatin, fruit drop cookies, tea, milk "Washington's Birthday Luncheon * Halves of oranges, with Maraschino cherries in center, chicken a la Maryland, with drum sticks, southern sweet potatoes, Virginia corn bread, cherry salad, Boston brown bread, chcoolate log cake (cocoa roll), nuts, raisins, coffee, Washington punch. 간단한 저녁식사 Chinese Supper "Chicken soup with noodles, Chicken Chop Suey, Chinese rice, egg foo yung, tea rolls, preserved kumquats, tea. Children's Supper Party Bouillon, croutons, chicken timbales or mousse, mashed potatoes with parsley, jellied oranges, bread and butter sandwiches or orange and nut bread or butterscotch toast, sunshine cake, vanilla ice cream, daisy cream candy. 저녁 정찬 "Dinner menus for February Scalloped oysters, five-minute cabbage, pickled beets, jellied fruit; Lima beans in tomat sauce with crisp bacon, mashed rutabaga turnip, lettuce with tart dressing, fruit, chocolate drop cookies, roast beef, Yorkshire pudding, scalloped parsnips, turnip greens, pickled cherries, Washington pie.. "Dinner menus for April Cheese souffle, spring onions on toast, browned parsnips, olives and radishes, rhubarb Betty, pork chops, savory cooked lettuce, parley potatoes, chili sauce, jelly roll; fresh beef tongue, wilted dandelion greens, fried potato cakes, banana pudding... "Dinner menus for July Cold sliced meat, potato salad, rolls, peaches and cream, iced coffee, tea, or chocolate; fried or broiled chicken, new potatoes, peas, currant jelly, strawberry ice cream, vanilla wafers; broiled ground beef on toast, lima beans, fried tomatoes, Spanish cream... "Dinner menus for October Scalloped onions and peanuts, spinach, hot biscuits, catsup, lemon pie; cold boiled ham, succotash, carrots, cold slaw, green tomato pie; cream of vegetable soup, oven-toasted bread, grated cheese and lettuce salad, apple sauce, hot gingerbread; roast chicken, mashed potatoes, Brussels sprouts or some other green vegetable, crabapple jely, peanut-brittle ice cream, sand tarts..." Corn soup, Fricasseed Chicken with Brown Rice, Broiled Tomaoes, Avocado-and-Lettuce Salad, Blueberry Pudding, Cream or hard sauce, Iced Tea or Black Coffee. Iced cantaloupe, Kentucky Succotash Garnished with bacon, Hearts of Lettuce, French Dressing, Toasted Wafers, Creamy Rice Pudding Frappe, Tea, Coffee." (p. 32) Cocktail of Mixed Melon Balls, Minute Steaks, French Fried Potatoes, Sauteed Mushrooms, Buttered Summer squash, Vanilla Junket with Raspberries, Coffee or Iced Tea... Dinner (fall menus) (p. 20-21) # Vegetable bouillon, meat loaf, stewed tomatoes, baked potatoes, bread and butter, lettuce, celery and grape salad, gingerbread with whipped cream, black coffee. # Chicken or Veal Fricassee, boiled rice, buttered beets, sweet pickles, bread and butter, hermits, sliced oranges, black coffee. # Broiled halibut of mackerel, parsley sauce, spinach, spaghetti Itilain, bread and bitter, spice cake (left-over) served with custard sauce, black coffee. Stuffed shoulder of lamb, browned potatoes, buttered beets, asparagus salad, frozen prune pudding, milk, coffee. Creole beef with noodles, summer squash, perfection salad, lemon meringue bread pudding, coffee, milk. Baked salmon, parsley sauce, stuffed baked potatoes, spinach, orange and watercress salad, pineapple topped pudding, coffee, milk.